List of programs aired by AksyonTV
This is a list of programs previously aired by the now-defunct TV network, AksyonTV. For the currently aired shows on 5 Plus, please see the List of programs broadcast by 5 Plus. Local defunct shows Newscasts * Aksyon (2011–2019) *''Aksyon Breaking'' (2011–2014) *''Aksyon JournalisMO'' (2011–2012) *''Aksyon Linggo'' (2011–2012) *''Aksyon sa Umaga'' (2014–2017) *''Aksyon Sabado'' (2011–2012) *''Aksyon Weather'' (2011–2014) *''Aksyon Weekend'' (2013–2014) *''Aksyon Tonite'' (2014–2019) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2011–2014) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (2011–2012) *''Balitang 60'' (2011–2014) *''CNN Konek'' (2011–2013) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–2014) *''Sapul sa Singko'' (2011–2012) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–2014) **''Pilipinas News Weekend'' (2012–2014) Documentaries and public affairs *''Ako Mismo'' (2011) *''Alagang Kapatid'' (2011–2014) *''Anggulo'' (2011–2012) *''Balwarte'' (2013) *''Bigtime'' (2014) *''Bitag'' (2011–2012) *''Buhay OFW'' (2011–2019) *''Crime Klasik'' (2011–2013) *''Dayo'' (2013–2014) *''Dokumentado'' (2011–2013) *''Dong Puno De Kalibre''* (2011–2013) (formerly titled "Kalibre 41") *''Duelo: Barilan ng Opinyon'' (2011–2012) *''Insider'' (2012) *''Journo'' (2011–2012) *''Juan Direction'' (2013–2014) *''News5 Debates: Hamon Sa Pagbabago'' (2011) *''News5 Imbestigasyon'' (2012) *''Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along'' (2011–2012) *''Presinto 5'' (2011–2013) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (2011–2012) *''Reaksyon Weekend'' (2012) *''Rescue5'' (2013) *''Tayuan Mo at Panindigan'' (2011–2012) *''Teknotrip'' (2011) *''Totoo TV'' (2011) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2011–2012) *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' (2011–2012) *''Wanted'' (2011–2012) *''Wasak'' (2011–2013) Infotainment *''Astig!'' (5 minute segment)¹ (2012–2013) *''Bilang Tao'' (2011–2012) *''Political Intel'' (2012) Informercials *''EZ Shop'' (2016–2019) *''Shop TV'' (2016, 2017–2018) *''Shop Japan'' (2015–2017) Lifestyle *''Chef vs. Mom'' (2012–2013) *''Cooking Na!'' (2011–2012) *''It's More Fun with Philip'' (2013) Reality *''Juan Direction¹* (2013–2014) Radyo5 programs *''Aksyon Solusyon (2011–2013, 2014–2019) *''Aksyon Sports'' (2011, 2014–2019) *''Alagang Kapatid''* (2015–2016, 2017–2019) *''Alertado'' (2011–2012) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2011–2012) *''Balita Alas-Singko sa Radyo5'' (2011–2019) *''Bitag Live'' (2012–2017; moved to PTV 4) *''Boljak'' (2018–2019) *''Chink Positive'' (2011–2019) *''Cristy Ferminute'' (2012–2019) *''Healing Galing'' (2012–2019) *''Healthline''* (2014–2016) *''Iba 'Yung Pinoy'' (2017–2019) *''Joe d' Mango's Love Notes'' (2012–2013) *''Love Idols'' (2011, 2017–2019) *''Magbago Tayo''* (2011–2016) *''Metro Sabado'' (2011–2016, 2017–2019) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012–2013) *''Morning Calls'' (2012–2013, 2018–2019) *''Orly at Laila: All Ready!'' (2018–2019) *''Orly Mercado: All Ready'' (2018–2019) *''Oplan Asenso'' (2011–2012, 2016–2019) *''Patol: Republika ni Arnelli'' (2011–2012) *''Perfect Morning'' (2011–2017, 2018–2019) *''Power and Play'' (2018–2019) *''Punto Asintado''* (2011–2016, 2017) *''Relasyon'' (2012–2019) *''Remoto Control'' (2012–2013, 2015–2017) *''Serbisyong Kapatid'' (2017–2019) *''Tulong Ko Pasa Mo'' (2017) *''Wanted sa Radyo'' (2011–2019) *''Todo Bigay'' (2011–2013) *''Trabaho Lang!'' (2012–2013, 2016) Religious * Word of God Network (2018–2019) Foreign defunct shows U.S. TV series *Blindspot *Arrow *Supergirl *Supernatural Election coverage specials *''Pagbabago 2013¹ *Bilang Pilipino 2016¹ *Bilang Pilipino 2019¹ ¹as TV5 Sports shows/coverage *2013 FIBA Americas Championship'' (September 2013) *''2013 FIBA Asia Championship'' (August 1–11, 2013) *''2013 FIBA EuroBasket Championship'' (September 2013) *''2013 AIBA World Boxing Championship'' (October 2013) *''2013 PBA Annual Leo Awards'' (October 18, 2013) *''2014 Winter Olympics'' (February 8–24, 2014) *''2014 PLDT HOME Fibr Asian Men's Club Volleyball Championship'' (April 8–16, 2014) *''2014 Incheon Asian Games'' (September 19-October 4, 2014) *''2016 Rio Olympics'' (August 6–22, 2016) *''2018 Winter Olympics'' *''2018 William Jones Cup'' (July 14–22, 2018) *''2018 Jakarta-Palembang Asian Games'' (August 18-September 2, 2018) *''2018 Copa Paulino Alcantara Finals'' (October 27, 2018) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011; 2013) **''Bernard Hopkins vs. Karo Murat Fight'' (October 27, 2013) **''Andre Ward vs. Edwin Rodriguez Fight'' (November 17, 2013) **''Zeb Judah vs. Paulie Malignaggi Fight'' (December 8, 2013) *''BWF Badminton'' (July 2013) *''Davis Cup'' (2011) *''Fight for Peace: World Muaythai Championship'' (October 27, 2013) *''NCAA (Men's Basketball) on AksyonTV'' *''NCAA Women's Beach Volleyball Finals'' (March 1, 2014) *''NCAA Men's Football Finals'' (February 24, 2014) *''NCAA March Madness'' (March 19-April 8, 2014) **''2014 NCAA March Madness Finals: Connecticut Huskies vs. Kentucky Wildcats'' (April 8, 2014) *''NFL Super Bowl XLVIII'' (February 3, 2014) *''Pacific Xtreme Combat'' **''PXC 39'' (September 15, 2013) **''PXC 41'' (November 10, 2013) *''Philippine Badminton Ranking System (PBaRS) Invitationals'' (2013) *''Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball Championship'' *''PBA on Sports5'' (2013-2015) *''PBA D-League'' (2013) **''PBA D-League Aspirant's Cup Finals: NLEX vs. Big Chill'' (February 24 and 27, 2014) *''The Return of the Hurricane (Julaton vs. Alcanter)'' (2011)¹ *''UAAP Cheerdance Competition 2014'' (September 14, 2014) *''The United Football League'' (2013-2016) *''WNCAA Cheerdance Competition'' (February 9, 2014) *''WNCAA Highlights'' (2013–2014) Special coverages/TV specials *''Lima sa 2013 kasama si Luchi Cruz-Valdes'' (December 31, 2013) *''Pilipinas News 365: Countdown to 2014'' (December 31, 2013) *''Sinulog Festival'' (2012–2014) See also *List of programs broadcast by 5 Plus *AksyonTV